On top of the world
by RiikkaS0
Summary: The summer before Kurt's second year in high school couldn't have been more amazing. And at the same time more confusing. Klaine!AU


**AN:** I don't own Glee, I just wish I did so that I would know what's going to happen to Klaine !

It was the end of the summer before Kurt's second year in high school. And it couldn't have been more perfect. Or more confusing.

Kurt had always had suspects that he might be gay, though he'd denied them for a very long time. He still hadn't said ''it'' aloud to anyone, but he was sure that most of his friends and his father already knew.

* * *

In a few days, there would be a festival in Lima. An annual thing with lots of different performers, small kiosks and a small carnival. Everyone in Lima and its surrounding towns usually came and the festival had become a long waited summer event. Kurt was of course going with his two best friends, Anna and Teresa. The three had been friends since first grade and Anna and Ter had been friends since they were two years old. So they were extremely close.

Anna and Ter were like night and day. Anna was fragile looking blond girl with blue eyes and a personality matching her appearance; she was a little silly, very sweet and caring and sometimes she got overshadowed by Ter's strong personality. But she could also defend herself when needed. And with Ter that was a good quality to have.

When you first met Ter, she could seem the nicest most outgoing person you ever met, or a bit silent but interesting. She got along with most of the people really well, as long as you didn't know her too well. Because as your relationship with Ter grew closer she starts to express her opinion more loudly and if she dosen't get her way, all chaos breaks loose. She likes to be opposed to things and whine a lot, which makes her seem a little negative. Her fiery temperament fit her appearance well; she had dark longish hair and green eyes and she didn't look fragile at all, she actually looked pretty tough.

* * *

Kurt Anna and Ter were walking to the marker square where the main events of the festival were held.

" I'm so exited!" Anna informed walking fast clutching her handbag a little ahead of Kurt and Ter. She loved events and especially parties and always got very exited over them.

"Don't walk so fast were not in a hurry, the concert won't start till nine!" Ter said to her brushing slightly her hair when a few boys walked by.

After the boys were out of earshot Anna and Ter started whispering about the guy Ter had been texting and how it was all really romantic.

Kurt sighed. He gazed the backs if the boys walking away with a sad expression. Lima was a really small town so there wasn't many gay guys around, at least not ones that were publicly out.

"Are the gates on the other side this year or what? Where are they?" Anna was very eagerly trying to get in so she could be right in front of the stage, cheering for the singer of the night.

"Calm down you dummy, there right there can't you see?" Kurt said with an ordering tone. This was going to be a long night.

"Oh yeaaah, there they are! Why didn't I see them before!"

When they'd finally got inside to the festival area Anna and Ter ran straight to the stage and made their way to the front. Kurt got a little left behind but he didn't really mind. He was sure he wouldn't have problems finding Anna and Ter in the crowd, they could sometimes be extremely loud.

* * *

When Kurt was walking towards the stage he saw a group of boys and girls, maybe few years older than he was, sitting on a bench laughing and talking loudly. His eyes immediately caught a boy with dark flowing curls, tight pants and a polo shirt talking animatedly to the girls, his hands making big movements in the air. He looked really good. Amazingly good. Kurt knew he should stop staring, but on the other hand, the market square was full of people so who would notice one boy staring a little bit?

Just then, the curly haired boy turned his amber eyes and looked straight at Kurt. Kurt blushed and was just going to turn his gaze away when the boy smiled at winked at him. Kurt's heart fluttered. Could he be gay? Here in Lima? And he was really really good-looking as well. Could this be happening?

Kurt practically ran to Ter and Anna full of new found energy, and he sang to every song that came on that night with a smile on his face.

_If you love somebody__  
__Better tell them while they're here 'cause__  
__They just may run away from you_

_You'll never know quite when, well__  
__Then again it just depends on__  
__How long of time is left for you_

_I've had the highest mountains__  
__I've had the deepest rivers__  
__You can have it all but life keeps moving_

_I take it in but don't look down__'_

_Cause I'm on top of the world, 'a__y_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay__  
__Waiting on this for a while now__  
__Paying my dues to the dirt_

___I've been waiting to smile, 'ay__  
__Been holding it in for a while, 'ay__  
__Take you with me if I can__  
__Been dreaming of this since a child_

___I'm on top of the world._

**AN/ **I'm sorry for the possible spelling and/or grammar mistakes that I might have made. This is only my second fic so please give me suggestion how I can make it better! Any suggestions and critic are also welcome! (And really much hoped for...;)

Read and review and tell me if you'd like me to continue this!

Song: _On top of the world _by **_Imagine Dragons (_**if you don't know them you should definitely check them out!)


End file.
